


Nieve

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: The Fall - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 11 de Fictober 2019 -El temor y los gritos se acabaron tan pronto golpeó contra la primera zona escarpada de aquel infierno hacia el que se precipitaba. Morir en aquel bello e inhóspito lugar no le parecía tan malo.





	Nieve

El temor y los gritos se acabaron tan pronto golpeó contra la primera zona escarpada de aquel infierno hacia el que se precipitaba. Un dolor tan fuerte que su visión se volvió blanca y un instante después negra. Su padecimiento desapareció y perdió la conciencia. Cuando despertó, le recibió un insondable y pavoroso silencio. A pesar de que escuchaba una respiración arrítmica y aquejada, ni siquiera la registraba como la propia. 

Copos de nieve caían sobre su tez cubierta por arañones o directamente abundante sangre. No recordaba qué le había pasado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna de las órdenes que le daba. El mundo se fundió a negro y al despertar de nuevo no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la vez anterior. Bajó la mirada grisácea hacia un cuerpo que sabía que debía de ser el suyo pero no reconocía como tal.

El brazo izquierdo se acababa abruptamente a la altura del codo en un muñón ensangrentado del que sobresalía una sanguinolenta punta blanquecina. Había un charco de sangre que mancillaba el puro color de la nieve. Está aún caía, con más violencia que antes, y se le había empezado a acumular en el pelo. 

Morir en aquel bello e inhóspito lugar no le parecía tan malo. Se entregó de nuevo a la oscuridad y solo le devolvió a la realidad el sonido de alguien gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la ventisca y los pesados pasos chafando las capas de nieve vírgen.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no sin hacer un esfuerzo descomunal, encontró la mirada vacía de unas gafas de esquí. El humano iba bien protegido contra el clima con una bufanda gruesa y un gorro con una estrella roja en el frente. Gritó algo a sus compañeros y ni lo entendió ni lo acabó de escuchar. Cerró los ojos lo que pensó erróneamente que era un segundo y al volverlos a abrir sentía su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por la nieve. La esperanza que había abandonado le volvió, al igual que la inseguridad y el temor. Abrió la boca y un quejido ronco se escapó. Le supuso un gran esfuerzo, pero habló.

— Ayudadme… p-por favor...


End file.
